gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
XXXG-01W Wing Gundam
|image=XXXG-01W Wing Gundam.jpg;MS Mode XXXG-01W Wing Gundam Bird.jpg;Bird Mode XXXG-01WK.jpg;MS Mode (EW Ver.) XXXG-01W Wing Gundam EW Bird Mode.jpg;Bird Mode (EW Ver.) 007 XXXG-01W Wing Gundam (from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing);Video |transformable=Yes |usage=General-Purpose |type=Suit |vehicletype= |shiptype= |designation=XXXG-01W |archetype=XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero |oftheline= |first=April 7, 195 |last=December 22, 195 |era=After Colony |series=New Mobile Report Gundam Wing, Gundam Build Fighters, |manufacturer=Barton Foundation |operator=The Gundam Pilots, Sanc Kingdom, Earth Sphere Unified Nation |pilot=Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Lady Une |paccommodation=Pilot Only, Cockpit in Torso |captain= |crew= |saccommodation= |height=16.3 |length= |width= |emptyweight=7.1 |armor=Gundanium Alloy |powerplant=Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |armaments=Buster Rifle 2 x Beam Saber 2 x Vulcan Gun 2 x Machine Cannon Shield |SpecEquip=Bird Mode Search Eye Self-Destruct System Spare Rifle Capsules~EW version only |MobileWeapons= |MShangers= |MScatapults= |MScapacity= }} XXXG-01W Wing Gundam (aka Wing Gundam '''or '''Gundam Zero-One) is the titular mobile suit of Gundam Wing. It was developed in the L1 Colony Cluster by the engineer Doctor J as a tool to take revenge on the OZ organization for the assassination of the pacifist leader of the colonies, Heero Yuy. Wing Gundam was used mainly in missions against OZ and the Romefeller Foundation. The unit was primarily piloted by the series' main protagonist Heero Yuy (a teenage boy who was code-named after the martryed pacifist). Technology & Combat Characteristics Out of the five original Gundams created for Operation Meteor, Wing bears the closest resemblance to their common ancestor, the XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero. It boasts incredible speed and can transform into a high-speed aircraft form known as "Bird Mode." Though most of its weapons are relatively standard, its signature buster rifle is an exceptionally powerful beam cannon. In every respect, Wing is a scaled down version of the Wing Zero. This was done possibly to reduce the strain placed on the pilot by the ZERO System and the superior capabilities of the Wing Zero. Wing's weapons are also considerably less powerful than those found on the Wing Zero, as Wing was designed to be "strong," but not "overpowering" like its ancestor. The Gundam's wings are the reason behind its speed. Armaments ;*Buster Rifle :Wing Gundam's signature weapon, which can fire either a narrow beam akin to that of a beam rifle or a huge blast like that of a beam cannon; a particle weapon capable of destroying multiple enemies in one shot. Its energy supply allows only three shots in the latter mode. The power of the buster rifle creates a 150 metre diameter of high heated energy, and also an electromagnetic field effect. The rifle can be reloaded with extra E-pacs through a break-action similar to a double-barrel shotgun. Because it is not powered by the Wing Gundam's reactor, it is capable of being used by other Mobile Suits as well. ;*Beam Saber :Used for close combat and easily capable of cutting through the toughest Titanium Alloy. It is stored within the Gundam's shield when not in use. ;*Vulcan Guns :Mounted within the Gundam's head; are used as a secondary long-range weapon. ;*Machine Cannons :Mounted on the clavicle section of the Gundam; are also used as a secondary long-range weapon and have higher power than the vulcan guns. ;*Shield :Made of high-strength Gundanium Alloy; it can also be used as a ramming weapon. The shield can be mounted on the left arm, held within the Gundam's hand, or mounted on its back. Special Features ;*Bird Mode :When transforming into Bird Mode, the Gundam's head and waist rotate backward, the legs fold up with the feet pointing backward, the shoulder pads fold close, the hands retract inside the forearms, and the talons fold over the forearms. Finally, the shield and buster rifle attach themselves onto the Gundam's back to form the nose, and the Gundam's wings spread open. In this form, Wing is capable of high-speed flight travel within Earth's atmosphere. The Gundam is also capable of transforming into Bird Mode without its buster rifle. ;*Search Eye :A focus of data gathering. When the antennas and main cameras do not suffice, the Gundam's secondary eye is used to gather visual and radio-wave data. *'Self-Destruct System' :Like the other four Operation Meteor Gundams, Wing is equipped with a self-detonation device, in order to prevent the suit or any of its data from being obtained by the enemy. Variants ;*Wing Gundam Ver. Ka/Ver. EW :To hold with the designs seen in Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz, Hajime Katoki redesigned the five original Gundams from the beginning of the series, including Wing. The redesigned Wing is still capable of transforming into Bird Mode and looks significantly more similar to the redesigned Wing Zero. In addition to cosmetic change, Katoki's version of Wing can hold spare energy capsules for the buster rifle in each forearm, increasing buster rifle usage to nine shots in single sortie. History After being built in outer space, Wing Gundam was sent to Earth with Heero to begin Operation Meteor. However, during Wing's descent to Earth, it was intercepted by an Earth Sphere Alliance assault carrier commanded by OZ's Zechs Marquise. Heero destroyed two of the carrier's Aries suits with Wing's buster rifle, but Zechs used his Leo suit to grapple with and weigh down the Gundam. Wing then crashed into the Pacific Ocean near the coast of Japan, and Heero abandoned it. After leaving Wing at the bottom of the sea, Heero enlisted as a student at the St. Gabriel Institute in order to disguise himself. He later stole several underwater torpedoes from an Alliance naval base, in order to destroy his Gundam before it fell into enemy hands. However, Wing had already been found by Duo Maxwell, pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe. Wing was set to self-detonate, but Duo deactivated the device. Duo caught up with Heero as he raised both of their Gundams out of the sea. Heero then fired the missiles at the two suits, which badly damaged them both, but did not destroy them. After Duo later recovered both Gundams, Heero repaired Wing by stealing parts from Deathscythe (much to Duo's dismay) and he began using it for numerous missions. These missions included destroying an enemy carrier transporting Gundanium Alloy and taking out OZ's northern Pacific Ocean supply base. When OZ sent mobile suits to attack the St. Gabriel Institute with the intent of killing Relena Darlian, Heero used Wing to repel the attack, believing that OZ had discovered where he was hiding out. During Heero's mission to the New Edwards Base, all five of the Gundam pilots were united, thinking they were about to destroy OZ once and for all. However, Heero destroyed an OZ carrier with Wing's beam saber before he found out that it held the pacifistic leader of the Alliance military, Field Marshall Noventa. OZ's leader, Treize Khushrenada, had tricked the Gundam pilots, and the ramifications were clear when OZ took over the world unopposed. Later, when Heero was allerted to OZ's plan to self-detonate the New Edwards Base's missiles in order to eliminate the Gundams, he used Wing to break into the missile silo and disarm the explosives. Wing's next major mission was in Siberia. Here, OZ was preparing to send its Taurus suits into space, and four of the five Gundams arrived to stop the launch. Wing went into single combat with Zechs' Tallgeese suit, as the other Gundams tried to stop the Taurus suits from reaching their launch site. However, OZ's Lady Une set her trap when she threatened to destroy the colonies if the Gundam pilots did not surrender their suits. In response to this, Heero self-detonated Wing, nearly killing himself as well. The Gundam was essentially destroyed. Wing fell into the hands of Zechs, who took the Gundam's remains with him from Siberia and began to rebuild it. However, OZ's parent organization, Romefeller, ordered Zechs to have the suit destroyed. Zechs tricked Romefeller by simply destroying a copy, and had Wing taken to Antarctica to be rebuilt for a re-match with Heero. Wing was mostly rebuilt in Antarctica, but its highly-calibrated inner systems were completely destroyed in its self-detonation, leaving it at a disadvantage. Zechs also left the Gundam's self-detonation device disconnected and it is unknown if it was ever re-installed. Wing was left in the base as Zechs and Heero had their re-match, as Heero had chosen to use Trowa Barton's Gundam Heavyarms instead. During the battle, Trowa used Wing to prevent any enemies from interfering and later warned Heero and Zechs that Romefeller was coming to arrest Zechs for disobeying their order. Trowa then converted Wing into its Bird Mode and picked up Heavyarms, allowing Trowa and Heero to escape. When the five Gundam pilots returned to space to stop OZ from taking over the colonies, Heero left Wing behind on Earth, due to its inability to fully function in space combat and also because Heero knew OZ would easily be able to to detect his presence with his Gundam by his side. Some time later, Wing was found underwater by Sally Po, who eventually turned it over to Lucrezia Noin after the two recovered it while Sally was temporarily imprisoned by OZ. Noin then brought the Gundam to the rebuilt Sanc Kingdom's underground hanger. After Heero returned to Earth with Quatre Winner, they eventually arrived at the Sanc Kingdom as well, where Heero was reunited with his Gundam. After much convincing from Noin and Quatre, Heero used Wing to defend Relena's pacifist nation from the Romefeller Foundation for some time. However, when Heero assisted the Treize Faction in defending their base in Luxembourg from Romefeller's army of Virgo mobile dolls, Wing's right leg was damaged during the battle and it was later blasted into a building, disabling the Gundam completely. Heero subsequently abandoned Wing for the last time and eventually replaced it with the more powerful Wing Zero (after piloting the Gundam Epyon for a brief time in between the two). The abandoned Wing was later captured by OZ and taken to a base on the grounds of a military hospital for repairs. During this time it was equipped with booster rockets, allowing it to fly in space. Wing was used once more when one of the hospital's patients, Lady Une, awoke from a coma and launched the suit into space. Wing pushed Trieze's Tallgeese II suit out of the way of a devastating laser beam from the White Fang's battleship Libra, and the Gundam received massive damage from the blast. Wing's remains were last seen floating in space, after Lady Une left it to reunite with Treize, and it was presumably never repaired again. However, after surviving destruction as many times as Wing Gundam has, it's impossible to be sure. Picture Gallery W gundam EarlyDesigns.jpg|The early mecha designs of Gundam Wing; Wing Gundam is on the far left Busterrifle.jpg|The internal structure of Wing's buster rifle Vlcsnap-60327.jpg|Wing firing its buster rifle Ep1-operation-meteor.jpg|Wing's atmospheric re-entry capsule gunthumb4_lg_wing.jpg|Wing in Bird Mode gunthumb1_lg_wing.jpg|Wing preparing for another mission gunthumb3_lg_wing.jpg|Wing aiming its buster rifle at Deathscythe boom 1.jpg|Wing ramming an Aries with its shield Ep6-party-night.jpg|Wing approaching Relena Ep7-scenario-for-bloodshed.jpg|Wing transformed into MS mode with its beam saber in hand OzDestruction.png|Wing using its beam saber to destroy Field Marshal Noventa's shuttle Ep8-treize-assassination.jpg|Wing, Deathscythe and Sandrock at the New Edwards Base gunthumb2_lg_wing.jpg|Wing aiming its buster rifle at the Tallgeese Vlcsnap-228605.jpg|Heero using Wing's search eye to gather data on the Tallgeese Ep10-heero-distracted-by-defeat.jpg|Wing vs. Tallgeese vlcsnap-2010-11-22-22h23m24s243.png|Wing's cameo on G Gundam Mg_wing_ew.jpg|1/100 MG Wing Gundam Ver. EW - Boxart HG 1-100 USA Boxart - Wing Gundam.jpg|HG 1/100 Wing Gundam - USA Boxart Mg-wing-verka.jpg|1/100 MG Wing Ver.Ka Mg_wing_tv.jpg|1/100 MG Wing Gundam - Boxart 170976.jpg|XXXG-01W Wing Gundam - Gundam War Card GFF - XXXG01W Wing Gundam ET.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration - XXXG-01W Wing Gundam Type SD Wing Gundam.jpg|Wing Gundam from SD Gundam G Generation: Overworld SD Neo Bird Mode.jpg|Wing Gundam's Bird Mode in SD Gundam G Generation: Overworld 6545.jpg|Bandai's Wing Gundam EW Armor Girls Project g8934354.jpg|Wing and Deathscythe - Gundam War 20120613_e21bad.jpeg|XXXG-01W Wing Gundam - GUNDAM WAR 20121120_64d729.jpg|XXXG-01W Wing Gundam Ver. TV - GUNDAM WAR gw00uwt001p.jpg|XXXG-01W Wing Gundam Ver. EW - GUNDAM WAR Wing Gundam vs Leo.jpg|Wing Gundam vs Leo (Gundam Perfect File) Fan Arts Wing verka girl.jpg|MS Girl fan art of Wing Gundam Ver. Ka. by Komatsu Eiji XXXG-01W Wing kai.jpg|Wing ver. Ka fan art by robographer XXXG-01W Wing kai MA.jpg|Wing ver. Ka Bird-mode fan art by robographer wing gundam.jpg wing gundam (2).jpg wing gundam (4).jpg wing gundam (3).jpg Notes *The initial design of Wing Gundam was to follow the national trend from Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Wing's design is Japanese and, according to Kunio Okawara's comment, is heavily based on the GF13-017NJII God Gundam. It should be noted that the Gundam's wings were missing from this initial design and it wasn't until the second draft that the wings, as well as its transformation ability, were added. *Despite arguably being the title mobile suit of its series, the Wing Gundam not only saw very little use in comparison to the other Gundams, but was abandoned and nearly destroyed by its own pilot a number of times; more than one of these attempts actually succeeding. This has led fans to view the Gundam as a joke. *The Wing Gundam was the only one of the original 5 gundams to never receive an upgrade, it was instead replaced by its own prototype, the Wing Gundam Zero. *The only person within Gundam W to ever actually refer to the Wing Gundam by its name was Treize Khushrenada, to everybody else it was simply referred to as "Heero's Gundam" or "Gundam 01". *Video game appearances for Wing Gundam include Gundam Wing: Endless Duel (released only in Japan), Gundam Battle Assault (an American remake of Gundam: The Battle Master 2) and the mecha crossover game Another Century's Episode (again, released only in Japan). *The Wing Gundam Ver. Ka. made its first video game appearance in Super Robot Wars Alpha 2. It was an unlockable unit that could be obtained if the five main Gundam Wing pilots' levels were over 140 combined by stage 35. The Wing Ver. Ka. was weaker than the Wing Zero Custom as it had no ZERO System and its buster rifle was ammo-based, not EN-based. However, all seven playable Gundam Wing characters could pilot it. *The Armor Girls Project Wing Gundam figure includes a special hardpoint attachment that allowed the option of equipping the Robot Damashii EW Version Wing Zero's wings. *The Gundam FIXX Figuration model is named "Wing Gundam Early Type." References External Links *XXXG-01W Wing Gundam on MAHQ.net *XXXG-01W Wing Gundam on Wikipedia.org